When constructing a new dwelling, a considerable amount of time and money is spent fitting out the kitchen. Indeed, the installation cost of kitchen fittings may be as high as around 50% of the overall cost of the kitchen.
Currently, kitchens are fitted using storage units, for example cupboard units and drawer units, and appliance units selected from a large number of available units. These units are located side by side and may be combined in many different ways to achieve a desired layout of the fitted kitchen. However, this means that many different items have to be ordered and fitted.
An aim of the present invention is to reduce the time taken to install a kitchen. A further aim of the present invention is to reduce the cost of the kitchen fittings.
A further aim of the present invention is to address the problems of the prior art as described herein or elsewhere.